


it's just raining.

by peerieweirdo



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peerieweirdo/pseuds/peerieweirdo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is everything okay?”<br/>“Uh, yeah, it’s just raining.” Technically that was true. <br/>“Are you on your way home?”<br/>That send an ache to Carmilla’s chest (one that had nothing to do with the gaping wound there.) Laura was expecting her to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's just raining.

**Author's Note:**

> I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGISE IM SORRY

It wasn’t meant to happen like this. 

She was a fucking vampire, if she was going to die at all, it was meant to be in some super badass vampire way. 

Like jumping into a ball of light with a sword to save the girl she loved, for example. 

But she’d survived that. She’d survived _that,_ but she wasn’t going to survive a fucking human being. 

That was just rude. 

She sat there, slumped against the brick wall of the alleyway. It was raining, and she was getting soaked, but it hardly mattered now, did it? 

Why couldn’t people just carry knives, or screwdrivers nowadays? Carmilla would laugh in the face of a knife. 

But that asshole had to grab a random piece of wooden fencing to fight with. 

Not technically a stake, but it had the same effect. 

He hadn’t even been _after_ her. He’d been harassing some other girl and if Carmilla had just kept her eyes down and walked on, it would all be fine. 

Except that girl wouldn’t have been fine. 

So Carmilla had made a stupid fucking decision to run towards him and pry him off the girl, and she’d been pretty confident that she would win. He was, after all, just a mortal. 

Except he had to carry a wooden fucking stake, didn’t he?

He’d ran off now, and Carmilla knew if she called the police they wouldn’t find him. She also knew if she called an ambulance they wouldn’t know where to start with her vampire biology. So, instead, she took her phone out of her pocket and dialled the only number that mattered.

“Hey, Carm, what’s up?” Laura’s voice made her feel instantly comforted. 

“Nothing much,” she struggled to keep her voice steady, watching the steady stream of blood (that wasn’t even originally hers, might she add) leaking out of her chest. Laura must have picked up on this, because she sounded concerned when she next spoke. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Uh, yeah, it’s just raining.” Technically that was true. 

“Are you on your way home?”

That send an ache to Carmilla’s chest (one that had nothing to do with the gaping wound there.) Laura was expecting her to come home. 

Laura called it ‘home.’

“Yeah, sorry I got held up but I’ll be there soon,” Carmilla said, feeling herself getting light headed. She didn’t have much time, even with her supernatural endurance. 

“Tell me about your day?” 

“Um, okay?” Laura sounded confused. She had a right to, Carmilla normally didn’t ask, especially over the phone. “Well you know most of it. We woke up and I showered and got dressed and we went to get coffee, but you wanted to go to the library and I promised to help LaF with their research, so we…”

As Laura talked, Carmilla couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. Laura was so passionate, and full of life. She was going to be okay without her.  

And her voice, hearing her rambling about the mundane aspects of her life, was the best way to go as far as Carmilla was concerned. 

“So then I texted you to pick me up some cookies on your way home and now you’re calling me and I guess we’ve caught up to the present-“

“Laura?” 

“Yeah?”

“I love you. You know that, right?”

“Of course I do. I love you too. Is everything okay?”

“…”

“Carm?” 

 


End file.
